jo1fandomcom-20200213-history
YOUNG
YOUNG was one of the two songs used for the Debut Battle in Produce 101 Japan. Center for this song was Ren Kawashiri. A JO1 version will be released on March 3, 2020 in their debut single PROTOSTAR. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Mitsuketa Brand new boku dake no doa I don't wanna classic mimi wo katamukenai Tatoe hitori demo Tsukisusumu dake I can’t break down I can’t break down I never worry 'bout life life Itsu no hi ka Fly away Koko wo hanarete Bokura no nozomu shiawase tsukame yo Don't let me down Honki de negai tsudzuketa yume Sono michi no saki ni Kimi sagashi (mayoi hashiru ima) Matteite (honno sukoshi de ii) Tatta hitori no kimi e La la I’m still young young young Tomerarenai Young young forever Kowakute mo Ah ah chiru no sa karei ni utsukushiku Don’t break my stride Ta ta ta ra ta ah young young Ta ta ta ra ta ah young young Young is bumpy kewashikute mo kizubutsuite mo shita wa mukuna I don’t know what is that saigo mitete hora kitai shite "Tsugi" wa nai Yeah I can’t break down I can’t break down I can’t break down Honki de negai tsudzuketa yume Sono michi no saki ni Kimi sagashi (mayoi hashiru ima) Matteite (honno sukoshi de ii) Tatta hitori no kimi e La la I’m still young young young Tomerarenai Young young forever Kowakute mo Ah ah chiru no sa karei ni utsukushiku Don’t break my stride Ta ta ta ra ta ah young young Ta ta ta ra ta ah young young Saikou no toki wo (Every day every time) Mai peesu ni ikou yo (Enjoy my life) Isoganaide (jikan wa konna ni aru dekiru koto mo mada aru） Daijoubu (mawari wa minakute ii motto takaku tobe yo) I’m still young young young Tomerarenai Young young forever I’m still young young young Tomerarenai Young young forever Kowakute mo Ah ah chiru no sa karei ni utsukushiku Don’t break my stride |-|Kanji= みつけた Brand new 僕だけのドア I don’t wanna classic 耳は傾けない たとえ一人でも 突き進むだけ I can’t break down I can’t break down I never worry ’bout life life いつの日か Fly away ここを離れて 僕らの望む 幸せ 掴めよ Don’t let me down 本気で願い続けた夢 その道の先に 君探し （迷い走る今） 待っていて （ほんの少しでいい） たった一人の君へ La La I’m still young young young 止められない Young young forever 怖くても Ah ah 散るのさ 華麗に美しく Don’t break my stride Ta ta ta ra ta ah young young Ta ta ta ra ta ah young young Young is bumpy 険しくても 傷部ついても 下は向くな I don’t know what is that 最後見てて ほら期待して 「次」はない Yeah I can’t break down I can’t break down I can’t break down 本気で願い続けた夢 その道の先に 君探し （迷いはしる今） 待っていて （ほんの少しでいい） たった一人の君へ La La I’m still young young young 止められない Young young forever 怖くても Ah ah 散るのさ 華麗に美しく Don’t break my stride Ta ta ta ra ta ah young young Ta ta ta ra ta ah young young 最高の時を （Every day every time) マイペースに行こうよ （Enjoy my life) 急がないで （時間はこんなにある 出来ることもまだある） 大丈夫 （周りは見なくていい もっと高く飛べよ） I’m still young young young 止められない Young young forever I’m still young young young 止められない Young young forever 怖くても Ah ah 散るのさ 華麗に美しく Don’t break my stride |-|English= I found my own brand new door I don’t wanna classic I don't want to listen Even if you're just one person You can still push forward I can’t break down I can’t break down I never worry ’bout life life One day, I'll fly away Leave from here Grab your happiness and desire Don’t let me down A dream that I continued to wish Before that path I look for you (running now with hesitation） I'm waiting (even just a little） to you by yourself La La I’m still young young young I won't stop Young young forever Even if it's scary Ah ah scatter the splendor beautifully Don’t break my stride Ta ta ta ra ta ah young young Ta ta ta ra ta ah young young Young is bumpy even if it's rugged, even if you're wounded just don't look down I don’t know what is that look to the end and expect It's not "next" Yeah I can’t break down I can’t break down I can’t break down A dream that I continued to wish Before that path I look for you (running now with hesitation） I'm waiting (even just a little） to you by yourself La La I’m still young young young I won't stop Young young forever Even if it's scary Ah ah scatter the splendor beautifully Don’t break my stride Ta ta ta ra ta ah young young Ta ta ta ra ta ah young young The best time is (Every day every time) Let's just go at your own pace (Enjoy my life) Don't rush (because you still have time, you can still do it) It's okay (it's fine if you don't look around, just fly higher) I’m still young young young I won't stop Young young forever I’m still young young young I won't stop Young young forever Even if it's scary Ah ah scatter the splendor beautifully Don’t break my stride Video Category:Lyrics Category:Produce 101 Japan Final